The Sonic Darkness
by xxXMasterChiefBossPwmULOL666Xx
Summary: After finally deafeating all of his foes, Sonic the Hedgehog finally had some time to chill. He married Amy Rose, and they had a child. His name was... Darkness... Darkness the Hedgehog! (original characted do not steal!)


The Sonic Darkness

Chapter 1  
The Prince of Darkness

It was the 31st of April 2034. It was a nice day. Darkness the Hedgehog (He was black and red, with neon blue stripes.) was walking down the street, when suddenly he received a phone call! He picked up his phohne sadly. (sadly bcuz he's always depressed, that's how he got his name.)  
"Hi Darkness, this is dr. Alphys, I have bad news."  
"Oh hi Alphys-chan! (he said chan because he had a crush) Wha-what is it?!" He gasped.  
"Youre dad... Sonick... he has cancer!"  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH GOD!" Whaled Darkness in tragic despair.  
"I'm sorry Darknes... I gave him cancer to gain world domination! He's the only one who can stop me... HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Alphys..." He said, wiping awau the single tear that came out of his blood red eyes full of misery and sadness. "I thoguht i loved you... but now i can see you're tHE MOST EVEIL PERSON ALIVE!" Screamed Darkness the Edgehog. "ANd I... DANKNESS..." he said as he rose to one knee from the groind. "I SHALL STRIKE THEE DOWN!"  
"HAHAHA! First, you have to defeat my evil minion... Dio Brandon!" Said malphys eveilly.  
Suddenly Darkness felt an evil precence behind him... It was... Dio BRANDON!

Crapter 2  
The Dark Knighit Raises

"Yare yare daze" Said dio brandon. he was looking at Dorkness mercilessly.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YUO CRAPDINGUS!" Yielded Darlness. But there wes something wong... he couldn't stiop stairing at dio brendan's muscular and smexxy muscul!  
"Oh yeah you like that don't you?" daid brendan smirking sexily. ii worked hard for them musculs. He flexed. Drips of sweat, like stars amongst the night sky, shone on his fabulous, perfectly muscular body.  
"OMG AM I BEDOMIG GAY OR SMTH?" ponedred Dankness the hedgedoge. "Oh Dio... u r so manly..." said darknes blushing and glancing ant brendans luxurious, platinum blonde maullet.  
"I know how you feel... I love my supreme musuls too..." sdaid brendan kissing his godly, stiff bicep/.  
"Nyyyaaaahhh!" Whimpered darkness, falling to he's knees, as unearthly waves of pleasure trembled through his body, just by looking at dio's godlike frame.  
"This is the power of my stand! FABOLOUS MAN!" Shooted brandon, while admiring his heroic posture, and striking a dramatic pose.  
"TAKE ME NOW YOU FILTHY BEAST!" YeLLED dorkness the hedgehodge , unable to resist dio's irresistible power of magnificent powerful musle.

Chapter 34  
Dhe Dankness of the past sins

SUDDENLY!  
Darkness the Edgehog heared an whispering into his ear!  
"Son... You must fight your innard demons to deafeat brendobn..."  
"D-Dad?!" shocked dorkness. w-wait dade!  
But sonick was gon. He had dyed from the cancers.  
NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! HOLY SHEEEEEIT! yelld dankres in tremendous despair after losing his dad to cancer.  
So ghe went and fout his demons and won and he was no longer gay.  
"I am no longer gay!" said Digress the hedgehodgege.  
"cum nao marvel my boydy dernkess!" saied brandone (geddit?) with his fantastically full lips.  
"piss off ya bloody faggit said darkness the ehedghoheg "shut up or i call police on u bcu ped-file!"  
then brandan started crying and run awauy. another decisive victory for Darkness! Good job darknexs!

Chapret four

Darkness in the light

"Darkness!" Darnkess heard a voice hehind him. It was... ducktor Alphys!  
"oh... hi Alphy..." he blushd becuz he slit loved her.  
"I-im sorry bout killin youre dad darknes" sed alpshy shyly blushiong.  
"its okay... i hated my dade anyway..." Shadow's dad, sanick abused him when he was a child. he roped him and stuff. dat's why shadow is always deprezd abd he kuts his ristz and stuff. hiz dark past of sin hunts him to this day. "its gud hes gon" shadow sauid angruli, sheding a single ter of blud frum hiz dark and depressed ice blue eyes where despair dwells.  
oh darknes said alphyss blushing "i trhink i luv u"  
"OMFFG i luv u 2 alphy" sauid darkness enthusiasticailly.  
"lert's totally have sex ahnd get marries and have kids!"" excRamaited alphys

So they went of and did all the stuff and lived happoily until they dyed of cancer in theuyr old age.  
darkenesse's evul dad was ded and every1 was happyu.

TEH END


End file.
